Forever Fallen Love
by kat.of.the.rina
Summary: Luce and Daniel are human and were to live a normal life but will someone break the oath and ruin everything for them? This is set after Rapture
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I jolted awake. I leaned back down to fall asleep again but a searing pain stopped me. I smoothed my hands over my back and felt 2 lumpy lines running down my back. I stood up to look in the mirror and saw that the lines were bright red and swelling. I walked to my window, tiptoeing hoping that Miranda wouldn't wake up. The sky was glowing as the glowing with the new morning light.

At Marline College everything was perfect. Daniel and I had only been dating for a few months but I knew that it would be forever. I stared at the sky as I turned blue and saw a figure standing infront of the wood clearing.

I man was standing there watching me. He was handsome with definite features. His chiselled face looked like the statue of David and his eyes pierced me into my heart. He looked mysterious. He frowned at me then saluted. I walked away hoping that he wasn't a stalker.

Since it was nearly morning, I changed into a pair of black jeans and changed into a clean blue tank top. I listened to what sounded like little raindrops falling on my window and looked again. it wasn't rain, they were pebbles. I opened the window and stuck my head out. Just as I did, one f them hit me on the forehead. I looked down and saw that it was Daniel. He was wearing dark wash jeans with his biker jacket and his infamous red scarf.

_Want an early breakfast?_ Said the piece of paper he held up.

If was so clique. It was exactly like the music video _You Belong with Me_ by Taylor Swift. I loved the song and it never got old. I grabbed my vans, phone and wallet and tiptoed out the door. I slowly closed the door and ran down the stairs while putting my shoes on.

I scrambled outside and ran over to Daniel who hugged me as if it was the last in the world.

'You know you should have slowed down with the rocks?' I said grabbing the helmet from his hands.

'I'm sorry!' he said kissing the spot where the rock it me.

'So I was thinking that tomorrow we could go out and see a movie or go ice-skating?' Daniel suggested as he gave me my cup of hot chocolate.

'Sure but I have study group tomorrow and I need extra credit,' I said shivering as a person opened the door.

'Here!' Daniel held out his jacket.

'Thanks,' I said before the pain started again.

This time it was even worse. It felt like my back was on fire. I fell forward with all the pain and dropped the cup of hot liquid I screamed with all my might as I felt the pain and heat building in my back. I looked up and saw that Daniel was nearly on the verge of tears I screamed again and cried as the heat built up even more I saw behind Daniel was the man from the window but this time he was smirking.

I closed my eyes and blanked out when his eyes met mine.

I seemed to have been transported to some other place. I was standing in front of golden gates. Was I dead? Was this the gates to heaven?

'Luce! My love, we are nearly there!' a voice said on the other side.

I looked through the bars and saw that it was the man again. he was only wearing a sheet that covered him the waist down and h had wings.

'We will met soon, I promise you,' he said walking toward me slipping his arm through the bars, 'I will save you from that wretched life and you will live with me here. I promise you!'

I grabbed his hand but he had disappeared and so had the gates and the light.

What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in soft bed in a place I didn't know. My head was hurting like hell but all the pain from my back was gone. I wriggled my fingers, then my toes and then tried to sit up. Just as I did, some strings pulled me back. Some medical cords were attached to my arms and some machines were beeping away next to me.

'Lucinda?' a nurse said, walking into the room.

'Yes?' I said in a strangled voice.

'Shh!' she said, pointing next to me.

Daniel was sleeping peacefully on the bed. I petted his head spread a blanket that was nearby on him. He shifted and smiled in his sleep. I turned back to the nurse who was smiling.

'The doctor would like to speak to you. When your boyfriend wakes from his slumber, please call for a nurse and we will send him in,' she said leaving behind a tray with some food on it.

'Um, how long was I out?' I asked, wriggling in the hospital clothes.

'Almost a week. Your boyfriend was very worried, he stayed here every day and every night hoping that you would wake up,' she said before exiting.

I turned the TV on and watched _Cake Boss_. I moved the tray toward me and tucked into the food. When I had finished the food, Daniel finally woke up.

'Luce! I'm so glad you're okay!' Daniel said hugging me before kissing me on the lips.

'I'm fine!' I giggled pulling away.

'Ah! You've awoken! Both of you,' a man said from the doorway.

'Hello!' Daniel said, standing up and stretching, 'I'll leave you two alone.'

'Wait! Can you tell Miranda and everyone else that I'm fine?' I asked.

'Sure,' he said, pulling out his phone.

'Now Lucinda, I'm Doctor Banting. How did this happen?' he asked opening a page in his book.

'I don't know. That morning I woke up and my back really hurt, I got up and saw this man standing under my window. Then at the café it was worse and he was there too!' I said, shivering at the thought.

'I see. Well it must not have been him. We noticed that your heart rate is a lot slower than most people and your bones and muscles are stronger. Is there any reason to that?' he asked.

'Not really. I've never had any problems,' I thought about anything that happened in the past.

'I would like you to come here every month for a check-up to make sure everything is okay,' we will finish up all the papers today and you will be on your way. We have notified your school with everything that has happened and tomorrow you will be back there,' he said handing me a piece of paper with all the medical details.

'Luce?' Daniel said knocking on the door.

'I'm going to go pick up Miranda 'cause she demands to see you this instant. I'll be back in about 15. Make sure you drink and eat heaps and relax,' he said coming forward and kissing me.

'Okay!' I said laying back down on the bed.

'I think the best for you to do now is sleep, Lucinda,' the doctor said switching the lights off and leaving me in peace.

I closed my eyes and let my mind run free. I imagined myself soaring through the sky with white wings that shimmered pink. I saw Daniel flying next to me and Arriane was spinning around us, like her usual self. I thought of how beautiful it would be to be able to soar through the skies every day. I kept that picture in my head as my mind fell into sleep.

I opened my eyes, when a zap shivered through me from my hand. I looked up and saw a face hooded my shadows.

'Daniel?' I asked to the darkness.

'Why is it always Daniel?' a low voice growled.

I scrambled out to get out of his grasp. The light's flickered on from the movement and I couldn't see anything. My eyes adjusted and I finally saw him. It was the guy from the window and café.

'What do you want?' I whispered.

'I am your eternal lover Lucinda!' he whispered trying to grasp my hand again.

I pushed him away when I heard a knock at the door.

'Luce?' Daniel asked from the other side.

'We will meet and then you will know!' he whispered before he disappeared into the air.

'It's so cold in here!' Daniel said moving toward the window which was closed, 'That's odd. Did you turn the air con on?'

'Um…Yeah. They must have turned it off,' I lied.

'Luce!' Miranda said jumping on the bed and hugging me.

'Here's some clothes from your room!' Daniel said handing them to me.

'You didn't look through my wardrobe did you?' I asked.

'No, Miranda wouldn't even let me in the room she said it was a 'guy-free room'.'

'I'm going to get changed!' I said lifting the blankets and walked to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sitting Miranda's car as we drove back to the boarding house. Standing outside were some of my friends holding a huge, glittery _Welcome Back!_ poster.

'You guys know that I've only been gone a week?' I said hugging Arriane then moving onto Sophie.

'Yeah but we missed you!' Cam said hugging me and nodding at Daniel.

'I missed you guys too even though I wasn't conscious!' I chuckled.

'Haha!' Miranda said ushering me up to the room, 'Can you guys give her some space?'

'I think I might go get some dinner first!' I said.

'Do you think I will be able to come?' Daniel asked.

Daniel wasn't in school anymore. He was at uni, studying mechanics. He came here nearly everyday in the morning and evening but I think he will be skipping for at least 2 weeks. I didn't mind but I'm not sure about his mum or dad.

'I think that Mr Cole has the told the teachers that you will be dropping in once in a while,' Cam said.

I smiled and slipped my hand into Daniel's. We strolled to the cafeteria and ate dinner. It wasn't the best for me because it wasn't vegetarian but Daniel had packed something in his bag for me. I giggled and took it from him. As the day came to an end everyone went back to their rooms leaving Cam, Arriane, Miranda, Daniel and I still sitting around talking.

'I better be heading off!' Daniel announced as a gap came in both conversations.

'I'll walk with you,' Cam stood as well.

'Luce! Let's go back to our room,' Miranda said.

'I'm going to stay with you tonight, Mr Cole said I should look after you,' Arriane said.

'What about me?' Miranda pouted.

'I want to talk about…stuff. We'll keep it at that,' Arriane said, standing to put her dishes away.

'What is she talking-' Daniel started.

'We probably don't want to know!' Cam cut Daniel off, tugging him away.

'No wait!' Daniel said scrambling to come back to me.

'Talk to her tomorrow!' Cam said exclaiming.

'That guy's in love with you!' Miranda sung.

'Let's get back!' Arriane said, 'The cleaners are coming to wipe the tables.'

'Sure!'

After we had gotten upstairs and Arriane had collected some of her belongings, we were ready for bed.

'So what exactly happened when you fainted?' Arriane asked as I started tucking myself into bed.

'There was this guy, he was some handsome but not as much as Daniel, but he the pain started when he walked into the café. Daniel handed me a cup of hot chocolate and then I dropped it because my back hurt so much! I screamed a few times, it got worse. Then the guy was behind Daniel, I screamed then I fainted. This morning it was the same. I woke up cause of my back but it wasn't that bad. I looked out the window and he was there. Staring up at me as if he knew what had happened. That's when I got changed and then Daniel was there instead of the guy,' I whimpered at the memory of the pain and the man.

'That's so terrifying!' Miranda said hugging me too hard.

'Yeah sounds frightening,' Arriane muttered lying back down.

'What's wrong with you?' Miranda demanded, 'Luce has been through so much! The least you could do is feel sympathetic!'

'It's okay! I'm just really tired, we'll talk in the morning,' Arriane said switching the light off and going to sleep.

'Yeah whatever,' Miranda said lying back in her bed and turning away from me.

'Good night!' I whispered.

I quietly pulled my phone from the bedside table to checked for messages. Daniel had texted me.

_I hope nothing happens when I'm not there!_

_Have a good night's rest._

_D x_

**Arriane's POV**

Mr Cole had warned me that someone would interfere and I had the feeling that it wasn't something. It was someone not a something and someone specific who would do anything to get Luce back to him.

Luce and Danie wouldn't remember but everyone else would and will take care of them. 2 of us are already around but the outcast can form a circle of safety in the distance. At all costs, he had look after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I pranced around with Arriane and Miranda to the beat of _Wings _by Little Mix. We had to perform a dance for PE today and thankfully we had made up this morning.

Arriane told us when we were at breakfast that she was just really tired from the late nights she had had when I was gone. I passed it over because I was glad that she had worried. If something happened to her, I would be doing the same.

We moved around in a circle then ended the song. I did a handstand between Arriane and Miranda, who were bobbing to the beat, then tried to do a round off but somehow my leg got caught on someone and we all toppled over. I improvised quickly and did a quick tumble turn over them. They realised what I did and ended in a position on the floor.

'Ahh…Good work girls. Nice improvisation!' Miss Raven clapped her hands dismissing the class to get changed.

'That…' Daniel sprinted from his hiding spot behind the lockers, 'was hilarious!'

'Thanks! I'm glad you like it!' I giggled as he spun me around.

'I'll meet you at lunch unless you want me to come with you to the bathroom?' Daniel said.

'I'm sure the girls will like that!' I said dashing after Miranda who was waving my bag.

'Where's Arriane?' I asked.

'She's had to talk to Mr Cole, I saw him come in half way through.'

'Oh well! I guess we'll have to start before her,' I said scrambling down the steps.

'I'll see you guys later!' I said walking with Daniel back to the lake.

'So what is going to happen with our date?' he asked.

'How about tomorrow?' I asked.

Tomorrow was Saturday and I had no plans so far. I thought about camping out in the library all day reading books to recover from all the stress but I guess that had to change.

'Okay!' he exclaimed ,'I'm so sorry but I have to get to work now! I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow?'

He kissed me before he left leaving behind staring after him. I turned around and dunked my feet into the icy cold water. It was nearly winter so it was starting to get cold but not cold enough for the top of the lake to freeze. I felt my feet relax as the water felt warmer under my feet. I nearly fell in the water when I heard steps behind me. I gripped the grass hoping that it wasn't the man but I had hoped the wrong thing.

'I think we got off on the wrong foot!' he said, plonking down next to me, 'I'm Tariq.'

'I'm Luce but I think you know that,' I said still staring at the ripples flowing through the water.

'You might not know me but we did. We grew up together in preschool, I moved away and then we haven't met since. I really hoped you didn't think I was a stalker or pedo!' he said.

'Oh right well I guess it's cool than!' I sighed.

'I was wondering if you wanted to meet for a coffee tomorrow to catch up maybe?' I asked finally looking at me.

He had dark black eyes like the ocean at night. His eyes stood from his hair. He had a few scars along his face which were hardly noticeable but since we were so close I could see them.

'Well I guess I'll see you then!' I exclaimed quickly standing up.

I jumped up too but he was on the edge so he nearly fell in. I ran at him as fast as I could to pull him back up but he was heavier than I thought so I fell in too. I screamed as I fell in the icy cold water as it washed over me and Tariq. I splashed to the top but I didn't. I kept sinking down to the bottom until Tariq grabbed my waist. Then it started all over again. I thought it had finished but it wasn't.

The heat in back my started as a few zings of pain but then it came hard and fast. The pain was all over my body. It was in my head, in my hands, the tips of my toes and the worst on my back. I screamed underwater and swallowed some water but I didn't stop. I kept screaming and then I finally came to the surface. I kept screaming but then I slowed down just to a little. I looked up to see that Tariq was still carrying me. I looked around and saw that we were high up. I screamed again and saw how high up we were. I saw that two huge white wings were betting behind Tariq attached to his back.

'Put me down, Tariq!' I said squirming.

'Stop otherwise you're going to-' Tariq said over the whirl of the wind.

I was already falling before he could say anything else. I spun with the momentum of the fall. I cried and remembered the dream I had had not many nights ago. I was soaring again above the trees and spun in circles. Then I saw Arriane flying toward me.

'Luce!' she screamed knocking me out of my dream.

I felt the thud of the ground and screamed in pain. It wasn't as bad as when my back flared up but it hurt. I tried to sit up but the pain flared again like a firework near fire. I sank back down to the ground and left myself fall into nothingness hoping for the pain to subside and it did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'How could you not know what happened?' a voice asked.

'I wasn't with her! She walked back with Daniel and he said that nothing was out of the ordinary,' a solid voice complained.

'Arriane! You were meant to watch her even when she doesn't want you around, 'the voice said again, 'She's not meant to have her powers. Neither does Daniel!'

'I know angels-' Arriane started.

'Shh! She sturs,' the voice hushed her.

I wriggled and found that I wasn't wearing a hospital dress. I sat up looked around. Arriane and Mr Cole were standing at the foot of the bed. I wriggled my fingers, then toes just like I had in the hospital. I looked up to see that Mr Cole was studying me.

'Luce? Some students told me that you were with someone. Who were you with?' he asked.

'I was with Tariq, he said he was an old friend of mine. What were you talking about?' I asked.

I stood up and smoothed my clothes. I grabbed my bag and listened to what Mr Cole said. He said that they were discussing where I was when I hurt myself and where everyone else was. I gathered several things and checked the time. It was 8:30 in the morning.

'Well I'm glad that you were there to look after me but I have to go meet someone!' I said shoving my converses on my feet and ushering everyone out.

'Just be careful Luce!' Arriane walked toward her room.

'I will be!' I shouted out as I sprinted down the stairs and out to the common room.

I sprinted to the café and hoped that Tariq meant now since I had to meet Daniel after. I slowed to a stop as I came near the shop and walked toward the door.

'I changed my mind! We're going for a ride,' a husky voice said as the person grabbed me by my waist and put me in a car.

I started kicking the person but he just chuckled.

'Do you want to destroy my car?' the person said as they sat in the driver's position.

'I'm so sorry Tariq!' I mumbled.

I thought that some person had grabbed me and shoved me in the car but it turned out that I was wrong. Tariq didn't flicker his gaze from the road until we came to a stop in front of a small beach shop.

'What are we doing?' I asked.

'We are going to savour the last days of non-freezing water!' Tariq said holding the door open.

'Luce meet Sophie, she's the daughter of a friend of mine called Sophia. I think you've met her before?' he said introducing me to a young girl.

'No I don't think so,' I said.

'I'm going to get changed, Sophie has some things for you.'

'Here, try these on. I think they might be your size,' she said handing me a two piece swim suit.

I walked to a change room and got changed. It was sunny today but windy which meant that the water would be warm but when you get out it would be cold. I got changed and wrapped a towel around myself.

I gave a small thanks and raced to quickly stand in the sun. I stood there until I was lifted up and dunked in the cool water. I squealed and grabbed the person as I was about to be let go of. We both fell deep in the water and raced to the surface.

'That was mean!' I screamed in his face.

'Whatever! It was fun!' Tariq laughed.

After what felt like a few minutes, we walked out to dry off and start going somewhere else. I checked my phone and saw that it was only 9 o'clock.

'How about I take you somewhere?' I said turning to him.

'Sure! How about you tell me where to go and we'll go there?' he suggested as he shrugged on a jumper.

'Sure! Let's go,' I pulled on my pants and shirt over the bikini.

We drove back to the college and a few kilometres past it and came to the place I loved the most.

It was a new ice rink which was cleaned from last night. Tariq payed for both of us and we got a pair of boots fitted for ourselves. We skated around the rink with him toddling around slipping in every place possible. I guided him through the simple steps and laughed when he fell on his face several times.

'Let's go get something to eat,' Tariq grumbled as he fell for the twentieth time.

'Sure!' I laughed as I saw his face was red from the cold and the face plants he had had.

We took stomped off the ice with our skates on and got a box of hot chips to share. I ate nearly all of them because I hadn't had any breakfast but I stopped before the last were finished.

'I'm so sorry, do you want more? I'll go buy some more!' I said after I realised how many of them I had.

'No its fine!' he said stopping me.

'Are you sure?' I offered, 'You payed for them.'

'Well it was money well spent,' he said.

'Well thanks!' I blushed.

I scolded myself for my reaction. This was a guy that I hardly knew and I was already blushing.

'Let's finished up for the day!' he said pulling me toward the ice rink.

'Sure!'

When I got on the ice and spun in one of the simple spins I did when I was little. My mum used to be an ice skater but she stopped when she got to uni. I taught me some of the simple spins and jumps. I kept spinning until it a bit out of control but a hand stopped me.

'Very cool!' Tariq said in three different faces.

'I think I'm a bit dizzy,' I said as I stumbled a bit.

'Did you used to be an ice-skater?' he asked.

'My mum taught me,' I said closing my eyes.

'That was so cool!' a shrill voice said behind us.

I spun around, nearly falling over and saw that it was Millie and a couple of girls I knew in my classes.

'Did you do ice skating?' she asked.

'No. My mum taught me!' I said.

'Cool, maybe one day you can teach me?' Millie suggested.

'Okay! Bye,' I said pulling Tariq around in a circle again.

'Oh by the way Daniel was looking for you!' she shouted as she went in the opposite direction.

He was going to be pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I assumed right.

One time when I was 5 minutes late, he tried to act cool about it but he was the complete opposite. This time he didn't even try to hide his anger, he looked like he wanted a fight with Tariq.

'Daniel! I'm so sorry I'm late. It turns out that Tariq is an old friend of mine and he turned up asking if I want to go out so I said yes!' I explained to Daniel.

'It's okay but did you tell this guy that you had a boyfriend?' he grinded his teeth, 'Because apparently he didn't get it.'

'I didn't tell him about you or that I was meeting you after. I thought I would be back now,' I said trying to sooth him.

'Well, I guess you can't stop a guy who's super clinging,' Tariq grumbled.

'Tariq!' I turned on him.

He was standing by his car leaning against it as if he had said nothing rude. I glared at him. Did he want to get in a fight?

'I'm just saying that he could be a little less clingy and let his girlfriend hang with different guys!' he walked over looking at Daniel as if to ask, anything else to say?

'So you can hang out with her?' Daniel said through his teeth.

'Maybe? If Luce wants to?' Tariq smirked at Daniel.

'If you guys want to sort this out, then I'm leaving!' I said waving my hand and heading back to the dorm.

I didn't turn back to see if they followed because I could already hear shouts ad swearing from them. I hurried into the room and pulled the curtains closed so I couldn't see either of them.

'Luce? I'm coming in!' Miranda called.

'Okay!'

'I saw Daniel and some guy before,' she sung, 'They didn't look so hot though!'

'Thanks,' I grumbled.

'What happened?' she asked, 'I heard your name several times but they kinda starting fist _talking_!'

'I really don't want to talk about them right now!' I shoved my hands to my ears.

'Yeah well you can't ignore the fact that you-' Miranda said before someone knocked at the door.

I looked at Miranda who shrugged, it would probably be Arriane telling me that Daniel was outside. I opened the door and nearly bumped into a hard chest. I looked up and saw that it was Tariq. He had a few cuts on his face but apart from that he looked fine. I slammed the door in the face and climbed back on my bad.

'Luce?! Please let me in! I really need to talk to you!' he shouted through the door.

'Go away! I'll talk to you tomorrow!' I shouted back and stuffed my ear phones in my ears.

I turned the music on the highest and listened to the new song by _One Direction_.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up the window was open but there was hardly any light was shining in.

'I'm glad you're awake!' Miranda exclaimed dumping her book on her bed and handing me a wrapped package.

'What is this?' I asked.

'It's your late lunch!' Miranda said handing to me.

'Thanks!' I said eating the sandwich.

'There were others but I wasn't sure if you wanted them,' she said pointing at some other bags near the door.

One was white and I looked inside and saw a very fancy looking salad. In the brown bag was a hamburger from the nearby café Daniel and I always went to. The brown bag was from Daniel. I scoffed the rest of the sandwich and looked out the window.

Daniel was sitting outside reading through some textbook and leaning against his bike.

'How long has he been there?' I asked without turning my back on him.

'He came here about an hour after you fell asleep which will make that around 6 hours,' my roommate calculated, 'But around 1 he left and came back with your lunch.'

'Thanks!' I said, 'I'll be back!'

I opened the door before she could say anything and closed it. I waved as other girls said hi and greeted friends outside. I walked up to Daniel and coughed. He seemed to be so absorbed in his book.

'Oh! Hey, you're awake,' he grinned closing his book.

'I am and I want to ask why you're here!' I said directly.

His face was bruising and it definitely was a lot worse than Tariq. He was starting to get a black and had a few bruises up and down his arms.

'I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I did and am asking you to stop see him,' he tried to say sweetly.

'Why do you want me not to see him? He's a family friend and it's unfair that I'm not allowed to be friends with guys my own age! What about Cam?' I asked.

'Cam is okay but I don't like him all that much!' Daniel said, 'Tariq is rude and I get the impression that he want's we to break up.'

'Just answer this. Can I be friends with Tariq and other guys my age?' I managed to say without screaming at him for being a jerk.

'It depends if I know-'

'It's a yes or no question!' I screamed letting it all out.

'No,' he mumbled.

'Than we're done!' I said to his face.

I walked away from his shocked face and hoping the tears wouldn't fall until I was safely in my room. I walked as a casually as I could before I reached my room, closed my room and cried. I cried and cried until my eyes were dryer than the Sahara desert. I must have cried for hours because before I knew it, I was getting ready for bed.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Miranda asked as she walked to the door to turn the lights off.

I nodded and fell on my bed. I hadn't said a word since I talked to Daniel. I didn't want to because if I did, I knew that it would be gibberish or I would start crying or whimpering again. I had decided to keep my mouth shut until I decided to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My plain to not talk failed. Majorly!

I was at lunch with everyone and none of us were really talking but out of the blue, Arriane started telling a story. She was telling us about the time she had to do a ballet concert when she was 11 years old. They were doing the story of the nutcracker and she was a snowflake but she was special. She was the oldest and their teacher decided that she would get a solo. She was so nervous before she ate nearly all of her chocolates she had gotten for good luck. When she did a pirouette she vomited and the vomit went all over Natalie Misagin, who was a snub and had the lead role. I couldn't help myself from laughing because everyone knew Natalie because she went here and she thought she was always the best. I laughed my head off with everyone else and wasn't the first to stop laughing. 'I'm glad you're laughing Luce!' Miranda said still giggling. 'Yeah me too!' I said. 'I have to agree with your decision over Daniel,' Miranda said. At the moment she spoke his name I stopped laughing. Did I do the right thing? Should I have told him that we would talk it over the next day? I shrugged back the feeling and ignored it. 'I'm glad too! I get to spend more time with my friends!' I said trying to sound excited. 'Are you sure? You didn't seem very happy before,' Arriane asked. 'Can everyone stop asking me that?!' I screamed getting the attention of the whole cafeteria. 'Well we just want to make sure,' Cam pointed out. 'Well I can assure you that I'm fine!' I shrugged. **** When we finished lunch we went back to the dorms because it was a free period. Miranda decided that it would be nice to sit outside and do some studying so that's what we did. We grabbed some of our books and headed out to the quadrangle. I was hoping that this quiet time would help me push every memory and thought to the back of my head and concentrate on my work and exams. 'Luce? You're doing chem II right?' Miranda asked. 'Yeah. Why?' I asked flicking through my textbooks. 'I need some help on this and I think with all this stuff!' Miranda exclaimed flopping back and gazing at the clouds, 'How about don't do anything and just stay here and look at the clouds?' 'Maybe but first I had to finish this report for geo,' I said writing down several points. 'Sure sure! I'm just going to sit here until you're done,' she said. After half an hour of work I had finished the report and sent it to my teacher. I finally had a time to relax. 'Miranda?' I said looking over rat her. 'Yeah?' she asked. 'I'm bored now!' I told her, joining her on the grass. 'Well I was but now I'm not.' 'I'm going to sleep! Can you wake me up when we have to go to class?' ''K,' she said lazily. I drifted off into sleep and let my mind dream. Just as did I felt the pain again, it started big than grew ginormously. But I couldn't wake up, I didn't want to. This dream felt so real. I was flying so high I was with the clouds but than in a blink of light I was in front of the gates again except they were open to me and Tariq was standing with waiting arms. 'It's finally over, Luce! We are free and so are you,' he said. 'Tariq?' I asked. 'I'm not Tariq love! I'm Lucifier,' he said bowing to me. 'As in Lucifier, the figure of Satan?' I asked moving back. 'No, I'm an angel. See they wings?' he said pointing to his back, 'I'm an angel but with the soul of Satan.' 'So why am I here?' I asked. 'Have you not noticed your dreams?' he asked, concerned about my question, 'Your wings?' 'What wings are you talking about,' I asked. I had dreams about wings but I never actually had them. The dreams were dreams and that would never change, they were my imagination. 'The ones you have right now!' he said. I pulled my arm behind my back and felt something smooth and light nder my fingers. I gently pulled them forward and saw that they were thousands of feathers that together made up strong beautiful wings edged with pink. I tried to make my wings beat and help me fly but nothing happened. 'Loosen yourself,' Tariq/Lucifier whispered. I did as I was told and I started floating. Soz it took so long (and isn't very good)! I might not be able to write another for a while but if u want more just do what u know to do! (if u don't know its R&R) 


	8. Author's Note

Hey people of fanfic!

Don't get too excited! This isn't a chapter!

If you people want more of _Forever Fallen Love_ than you need to review or comment!

I feel like no one loves me! (jks)

I need some motivation to write more! Get your friends to read if you really want more, I've written a little bit but can't get myself to finish it.

I really need help!

Hope to get some replies!

Until next time

Kat :)


End file.
